


On the (b)Rink of Love

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman is meeting his friends for their yearly trip around the christmas market, but this year, he is going to impress his crush and win him over once and for all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	On the (b)Rink of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for [The Squirtle Squad Writes](https://thesquirtlesquadwrites.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. 
> 
> The prompt was: Ice skating and them BOTH BEING REALLY GOOD AT IT.

Roman pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shivering slightly. It was a cold morning in early December, and he was already - reluctantly - out of his house. As he wandered down to the village market to meet up with his friends, he lamented over the time he could be spending still wrapped up in the covers of his warm bed. But it was the day that they were all to do their yearly wander around the Christmas market and Roman had picked the day himself specially. This year, things were going to be substantially more interesting.

An outdoor ice-skating rink had been set up in the centre of the plaza for the first time and it had been the main focus of the marketing. Patton, as soon as he saw it, was extremely excited to go and try it out. He’d begged and pleaded to all of his friends in order to get them to agree to join him when they visited, and everyone knew that Patton’s puppy-dog eyes could break even the most stoic of men. Roman snorted slightly at the thought.

He approached the end of the high street, seeing Patton wrapped up in his thick, baby blue winter coat as he waited for their group to show up. Roman was in the process of calling out to him when the shorter of them noticed him and waved frantically. A grin spread across both of their faces.

“Good morning, Patton.” Roman greeted once he was close enough to be heard.

“Hi Roman! How are you doing?”

“I feel like I might freeze to death. I swear it wasn’t this cold yesterday, right?”

“I’m so toasty and warm! Look at these, my grandma made them for me! They match my coat!” Patton bounced on his toes a little, showing off the knitted gloves that covered his palms.

Roman chuckled and went to make a comment, but a sleepy grunt interrupted him. Both turned to see another joining them and Roman immediately felt himself warm up just a tad.

Virgil was standing behind Patton, his hair still a mess from sleeping. His double layered jackets were clearly doing the bulk of the job of keeping him warm as his thin converse and ripped jeans were definitely not helping that much. He dropped his head onto Patton’s shoulder, mumbling, “Mornin’.”

Patton reached up to pat Virgil’s head softly, giggling, “You still tired, kiddo?” The emo nodded, refusing to pick his head up from his friend’s shoulder.

Envy dripped through Roman’s system. He knew wholeheartedly that Patton didn’t have eyes for Virgil, at least not romantically, but he still wanted to be the one Virgil was resting against. He pushed that thought away, however. It didn’t matter. Roman would show off today and Virgil would just be so impressed. He would shyly ask for Roman’s help, as he was not used to being on the ice and Roman would graciously agree to assist him. He would hold Virgil’s hands tightly, skating backwards in order to help the emo get a feel for skating. Someone would skate past them at some point and Virgil would lose his balance, falling against Roman’s chest and into Roman’s waiting arms. Virgil would be blushing, looking absolutely gorgeous as ever, staring up at Roman. Roman would reassure him, the pull would be magnetic. Ever so slowly, stood on the ice, they would lean in and k-

“Roman?”

“Huh?!” He was rudely awoken from his thoughts by Patton’s voice.

“You okay there?” Patton was peering up at Roman through his large round glasses, eyes full of concern. Virgil was also staring at him with a questioning look, his head now up as he rested his chin on Patton’s shoulder in favour of his entire face.

Roman laughed loudly. A little too loudly to be real, but he ran with it, “Of course I am! I was just lost in my ideas again.” He confidently grinned at his friends, hoping it would quell their concerns.

Both of them shared a look before shrugging. Patton’s smile returned to his face while Virgil still looked suspicious of Roman, “Okay, Ro. Just try not to do that out on the ice, yeah? It won’t be good if you go crashing into people, y’know?” Patton giggled again, playfully scolding Roman, who rolled his eyes good naturedly with a teasing groan.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Dad!” The comment sent Patton into a full-on giggle fit. Roman watched with pride as Patton clutched his stomach, laughter bubbling up through him. He was practically forced to notice Virgil as he moved to lean against the brick wall behind Patton, as the other hunched over in an attempt to control his laughter. Roman was suddenly lost in how Virgil could just be so… pretty in such an effortless way.

The emo was standing on only one leg now, the other bent so he could rest his foot up against the same wall his back was against. His hair, though still messy, was hanging just perfectly around his face, framing his features in such a way that it just made every tiny detail stand out in Roman’s eyes – especially his dark eyes underlined by the black eyeshadow. Virgil was looking away from his friends, watching down the street for their final member, though it was clear he was still paying attention as his lips were turned up just slightly at the corners at Patton’s infectious laughter. Roman almost wished that Virgil’s hands weren’t shoved deep into his hoodie pockets because they were something that Roman fixated on a lot. They were thin and lithe, perfect for the precision detailing that Virgil was good at, yet they were insanely warm – Roman still was yet to forget about the time when Virgil handed him a book and their fingers brushed.

He imagined himself walking over to Virgil, standing in front of him and gently taking his hands from his pockets and holding them as though they were made of perfect porcelain that could break from the wrong touch. Roman would lightly run his thumbs over the soft skin, revelling in the warmth. He’d stare into Virgil’s eyes, conveying every ounce of affection he could, before stepping closer, crowing the emo further against the wall. Things would become a little more intense. Virgil would snark and provoke Roman into action, contradicting the gentle blush that was joining the pink tinge already caused by the cold. It would eventually end up with Virgil giving Roman the okay to kiss him under the guise of a challenge. Roman wouldn’t be able to back down and he wouldn’t have much self-restraint if any as he leaned in and captured Virgil’s lips. It would heat up quickly, getting heavier in no time at all. Still holding tightly to his hands, Roman would pin them above Virgil as they continued to make out heavily. It would cause Virgil to g-

“-ring at me again, Ro.” A hand waved in front of Roman’s face, pulling him out of yet another wonderful fantasy.

“Uh, what?”

Virgil, whose hand had been the one to swing in front of him, snorted and rolled his eyes, “I said, you were staring at me again, Princey. What’s up with you?”

“I already said, there’s nothing wrong with me, Virgil.”

“Suuuure.” Virgil rolled his head back a little, “That’s why you’ve zoned out twice already today.”

Roman flushed in embarrassment and straightened out his back, “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, it’s… still early. I’m just a smidge tired, alright?”

Virgil snorted again, “Sure, whatever. Come on, Patton’s already gone to the ice-skating place. Apparently, Logan’s waiting there for us instead of coming to the actual meeting place…” He began to head into the market, not even waiting to see if Roman would follow him.

This meant that the taller had to carefully jog to catch up to his friend. “H-Hey! Wait up!” Roman refused to drop the topic and began to argue good-naturedly with Virgil on their short trip over to the ice rink. They were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn’t even realise that they’d reached their destination until a long-suffering sigh caught their attention.

“I could hear you for a mile. Must you both always be at each other’s throats?”

Roman pouted and cocked his hip, putting his hands on them as well, “We’re not _always_ at each other’s throats, Logan.”

“I’m sure you’d like to be…” Logan muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Roman to hear, which also caused him to splutter like a dying fish.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “I have no idea what you just said… but I don’t know if I want to…” The emo warily eyed the extremely red Roman, who’s face had turned a similar colour to his jacket.

“That is likely for the best. I mean, I doubt Roman would like if you-”

“I got us the tickets!” Patton ran out of the wooden building, effectively ending the conversation right there. He passed out the tickets to each of his friends before leading ~~dragging~~ them in the direction of the entrance.

As they’d gotten to the market pretty much right after it had opened, the ice rink was still nice and quiet. There was only a short line for them to wait in to get their skates, as well as a lot of space for them to change into them. All of them had no issues getting their skates on. Well, all excluding Patton who was having a hard time getting the final buckle of his to snap shut.

“Logaaaaaan.” Patton whined, pouting sadly up at the nerd, who was fighting not to show a visible blush on his cheeks. With a subtle clearing of his throat, Logan was down in front of Patton, tightening up the straps so that they weren’t going to slip off his feet.

Virgil jabbed Roman in the side harshly, causing Roman to almost topple over. “We should probably leave them alone.” The emo ignored Roman’s glare in favour of glancing towards their other friends, who were clearly lost in their own little world. Wordlessly, Roman agreed and the two of them headed out.

It was a fairly small space for them to skate around on. Currently, a couple of families were out on the ice and holding onto their little ones as they went around slowly in circles. A few people seemed to be on their own, all of them looking like decent enough skaters, but nothing all that special. Roman internally preened as he remembered that he had been ice skating for years as a child, because his twin wanted to play ice hockey and his parents didn’t have the time to watch him and his brother at different locations. This meant they’d both been enrolled in classes together and now, finally, all that skating was going to pay off.

Roman was standing just by the gate onto the artificial ice when a loud, fake gasp sounded and he internally cringed. ‘ _Great…_ ’ He turned and glared at the source of the noise. “And what are you doing here?”

“We came to skate, of course!” His twin grinned widely at him, arm linked with his boyfriend’s as he helped him towards the ice. “What better way to spend the day than here, right?” Remus blinked rapidly, in some effort to seem innocent. “It’s just so… _romantic._ ”

It didn’t do him any favours. Roman’s face darkened and he hissed under his breath as Remus passed by him, “Whatever you thinking of doing, don’t.” Remus simply smiled again and stepped onto the ice, holding his boyfriend’s free hand as he grasped onto the edge. Roman called out to his back, “And stop listening in on me!”

“Woah… what was that about?” Virgil asked, coming to stand next to Roman, his arm resting casually on his friend’s shoulder.

Roman groaned and dragged a hand down his face, “My brother clearly was eavesdropping again. Why else would he be here right now? At the same time as us?! Ugh!” Roman huffed angrily. It didn’t help that Virgil being so close was distracting him at the same time. “Whatever.” He rolled his neck to release some tension, “I’m getting out on the ice.”

With that, he was off. The moment his skate blade made contact with the fake ice, Roman felt far better. He let his body run on muscle memory as he began a quick warm up lap of the ice rink, revelling in the cool air fanning across his face and running through his hair as he moved. There was something freeing about doing this after a few years of being off the ice. After a couple of gentle laps, Roman had perked up significantly and decided it was time to start showing off a little. Being wary of the small children around, Roman began to pick up speed and started to race around the oval shaped rink, his confidence rushing through him as he saw the awe on the kids’ faces as he passed by. In the centre, far away from where anyone was currently skating, Roman did some basic figure skating tricks – at least, the ones he could easily contain to a small space to stop him from accidentally slashing someone and in the cheap skates he was currently wearing. He’d been so involved with himself that he’d barely noticed Patton and Logan entering the rink, though he grinned at the pair when he saw them, blowing them both a dramatic kiss and wave.

Roman stopped on a dime all of a sudden and started looking around. He was looking for his fourth friend, for Virgil. All of this showing off was ultimately to impress him anyway, so what was the point if he didn’t know where the emo was.

When he did see him, Roman’s mouth fell open.

Virgil was casually skating backwards, looking as though he had no cares at all. His eyes did seem to be trained on Roman though as – once the pair made eye contact – Virgil smirked and held up both his middle fingers at his friend.

Rage poured into Roman’s body, causing him to stand straighter once more. Virgil’s smirk changed into a grin and he turned back around, skating normally now in order to get away as quick as he could.

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Roman said to himself before skating after his crush.

The two began to practically race. They circled around and around so many times, Virgil always being just that little bit ahead of Roman. A few times, he stopped and turned sharply in an attempt to dodge around his oncoming friend, but Roman was always back on his tail fairly quickly. It was exhilarating; the speed of it all and the amount of fun the two were having. In fact, they both were lost in their own world for a bit.

They’d raced past Patton, who was being helped by Logan to learn how to move away from the wall for the first time and caused their short friend to wobble. He fell right onto Logan, who almost lost his own footing, but was able to get them both off to the side again. They’d also shot right past Remus, who’d looked to be considering joining the chase, but his boyfriend held his hand with an iron grip.

“Don’t.” He’d warned, sternly looking up at Remus, who looked slightly conflicted.

Ultimately, Remus shrugged and turned to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle and squeezing him tightly, “Anything for you, Dee!”

Roman and Virgil seemed to show no sign of stopping. At least until Roman managed to get a hold of Virgil, who’d slowed a little as he started to run out of steam. They went soaring past people still, Roman’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist as he attempted to free himself. After finally getting Virgil to admit defeat, Roman let him go and the two skated leisurely to catch their breath until they caught up to Logan and Patton, who were simply standing on the ice by the side.

“Hey, why aren’t you two skating?” Roman asked upon approach. Logan’s head had immediately shot up and flushed a dark pink, whilst Patton awkwardly spun on the spot to look up at his friend, his own cheeks tinged with a blush. The shorter wobbled slightly as he wasn’t used to such harsh movement on uneven footing, but he didn’t go down as Roman noticed that Logan’s arm was currently wrapped around Patton’s waist, holding him up.

“You guys alright? You seem a little… red…” Virgil asked, coming to a slow stop to the outside of his friend group. He scrutinised the two before noticing something that had his eyes widening and a playful grin slowly growing on his lips. Before he even had the chance to say anything, Logan’s hand came up to cut him off.

“Virgil. Now is not the time for remarks.”

“Oh, come on, Logan. The time for _remarks_ is all the time, you know that.” Virgil teased. Logan’s head fell into his hands as his blush grew deeper. Patton’s own dusting of pink was starting to become more visible and so Virgil pushed on just a little more, “So, what’s the situation now? Is it official yet?”

“Virgil!”

“What?” He shrugged, “I’m just asking.”

“Official…? OH!” Roman finally caught up. He laughed and clapped a hand on Patton’s shoulder, “Well, it’s about time, you two!”

Patton and Logan shared a bashful glance before smiling softly at each other and their two friends. For the remaining time the four had on the ice, they all spent it together. Logan and Patton were interrogated as to what happened, but both were staying quiet. At least until Roman took Patton’s hands and dragged him around the ice at his request, so he could have the experience of going faster. Now, in one-on-one situations, both of them let slip how their time had passed on the ice. Virgil avoided Logan’s gaze and focused on the lines on the ice when he heard how it was technically his and Roman’s fault for getting them together.

“Don’t feel sorry, Virgil. This is a good thing.” Logan calmly reassured his friend, “But I must ask, how about you and Roman?”

“What about me and Roman?”

“Aren’t you two pining after each other? I thought it was obvious, quite honestly. I’m surprised Roman hasn’t realised it himself.” Logan shook his head, watching as Patton and Roman passed them once more. It took a few moments for Logan to realise he’d been skating alone. He turned to see Virgil standing still a little ways back. “Virgil? Are you okay?” Logan asked, approaching him once more.

“Uh, yeah… You… you’re sure that… Roman… y’know?” Virgil vaguely gestured with his hands, trying to get his point across without having to say the words out loud.

“That he… what?”

“That he… um, well, like… likes me? Like… like that?”

Logan couldn’t help but burst out laughing, something that rarely happened. Virgil blushed darkly and his entire body stiffened. “What?! What’s so funny about that?!”

“Oh. Oh, Virgil. It’s… it’s just that,” Logan interrupted himself with another short bout of laughter, “it’s so extremely obvious.”

“Wh-wha-how!?”

Logan wiped a tear from his eyes, still struggling for control over his persistent giggles, “Virgil. You and I both know that Roman tends to get lost in his imagination around you, usually staring in your direction.” The two started skating again, taking their time. “He also tends to get embarrassed if you are the one to call him up on it and refuses to elaborate on his daydreams, while he has no issues telling myself or Patton if we catch him in such a state. Is that not evidence enough to prove something?”

“I guess…”

“Virgil. If you trust my judgement, then you’ll trust me here too.”

The emo hummed in thought, his cheeks still tingling with the deep blush. He skated a little in front of Logan and turned in order to skate backwards once more, “But what if he doesn’t? What if it’s just coincidence?”

“I can assure you that it is not.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed and he stopped Logan, “You know more than you’re telling me, Lo.” The taller simply shrugged and shook his head, clearly unwilling to share more. Virgil huffed and was about to demand more, but they were joined by the other half of their group.

“Virgil! Logan! Our time is almost up! I want to do another lap with you guys!” Patton called out as the two approached. He latched onto Logan’s arm in order to stop himself from flying further along the ice, which had the secondary effect of making the nerd extremely flustered.

The group finished their final lap and made their way off of the ice. The skates were returned and all of them felt a little odd now standing on normal ground once more. Patton and Logan had left their two friends at a bench just across from the ice rink as they went to go and get drinks for them all. The silence over Virgil and Roman was heavy and odd. It felt far too tense and Virgil’s nerves were all over the place. He steadied himself and went to speak.

“Hey, so-”

Both of them spoke at the same moment. Then they laughed awkwardly.

“You first.” Roman offered. Virgil shook his head tightly and Roman took the hint. He casually leant against the bench’s back, “I just wanted to ask… where did you learn to skate like that?”

“Oh, its just something I liked doing when I was a kid. My parents did it and would take me and my sisters along. It was just… fun, I guess? I actually sorta forgot how much I liked it…” Virgil relaxed a little, “How about you? I didn’t know you could figure skate or whatever.”

Roman flicked his head, moving his hair back into place without his hand, “Remus wanted to do hockey when he was younger and – us being twins and all – I was forced along. I also found it fun. I suppose that is something we have in common.”

The two shared a gentle laugh before falling back into the slightly awkward silence.

“May- maybe it’s not the only thing?” Virgil’s voice was higher than usual and very quiet. If Roman had not been so intensely focused on him, he would have missed it.

“Oh? What else is there?” Roman asked gently.

Virgil played with his fingers, twisting them together and wringing his hands anxiously, “Um, well… maybe… we both, y’know, kinda… like… each other?” Virgil’s already higher voice pitched up again at the end.

Roman was suddenly walking on air. He turned so his body was angled more towards the anxious man beside him. “I mean, of course I like you, Virgil. We are friends after all… but, if you mean more than that, then I supposed we might have that in common as well… but that depends on you.” Gently, Roman coaxed Virgil to look at him, “Virgil, do you _like_ me? Because I sure as hell like you.”

All of a sudden, Roman was unable to speak. Virgil had practically flung himself onto him, kissing him harshly, as if his life depended on it. It took only a few seconds for Roman to truly catch up and relax, kissing Virgil back. ‘ _Finally!_ ’ was his only thought. Time had no meaning, nothing else existed but them and the bench. At least, until…

“Oh my gosh!” Patton squeaked to their side.

Virgil darted away as if he’d been burned, his face blooming red, while Roman turned to see the other couple approaching with four takeout cups in their hands. “Ah, thank you!” He said casually, trying to avoid some awkwardness.

“So…?” Patton attempted to wiggle his eyebrows as he handed Roman his cup, “Today was a good trip, right?”


End file.
